Wonder Woman Adventures
Wonder Woman Adventures is an animated TV series about Wonder Woman. It first aired in August 2014. Plot The series tells the stories of Diana's adventures saving the world. Characters Mortals Wonder Woman/Diana (Grey DeLisle)-The title character. She is Princess of the Amazons. Steve Trevor (Jeff Bennett)-A WWI pilot and Diana's fiancee. Hippolyta (Julie Bowen)-The queen of the Amazons and Diana's mother. Gods Greek Zeus (Keith David)-The king of the Olympians and Diana's father. Hera (Jessica Lange)-The queen of the Olympians and Zeus' wife. Unlike her mythological counterpart, she seems to tolerate her husband having trysts with mortal women. Hermes (Rob Paulsen)-The messenger of the gods. He acts as comic relief and is often the butt of jokes for the Olympians. Ares (James Hetfield)-The god of war and brother of Athena. Unlike his sister, he is much more violent-minded, thuggish and always on the warpath. Athena (Grey DeLisle)-The goddess of war and wisdom. Unlike her brother, Ares, she takes a more pragmatic approach to conflict and tends to be the more rational of the two. Poseidon (Jim Cummings)-The god of the sea and Zeus' brother. Hades (Tim Curry)-The god of the underworld and the brother of Zeus and Poseidon. Aphrodite (Tara Strong)-The goddess of love. She is portrayed as a giggling, valley girl-type woman with an interest in modern culture. Apollo (Jeff Bennett)-The god of the sun. Like Hermes, he provides comic relief and it seems the two are good friends. He is also the only god to have affiliations with both the Greek and Roman pantheons. Hephaestus (Ron Perlman)-The blacksmith of the Olympians. He is firm but kindhearted. Artemis (Grey DeLisle)-The goddess of the hunt. Although technically an Olympian, she is at her happiest running around the forest, hunting wild game. Dionysus (Bill Fagerbakke)-The god of wine. He is depicted as being slovenly, lethargic and constantly drunk, but on occasion, he is sober. Demeter (Anne Archer)-The goddess of the harvest and Persephone's mother. Persephone (Jennifer Hale)-The goddess of spring, Demeter's daughter and Hades' wife. As with the myth, she spends most of the year with her husband and the rest of the time with her mother. This version of the character speaks with a slight New York accent. Roman Jupiter (Ron Perlman)-King of the Roman gods. Juno (C.C.H. Pounder)-Queen of the Roman gods. Mercury (Alan Tudyk)-The messenger of the Roman gods. Neptune (Bill Pullman)-The Roman god of the sea. Minerva (Jayma Mays)-The Roman goddess of wisdom and war. Mars (Jon Cryer)-The Roman god of war. Pluto (Ving Rhames)-The Roman god of the Underworld. Vulcan (Corey Burton)-The blacksmith of the Roman gods. Venus (Katee Sackhoff)-The Roman goddess of love. Ceres (Ellen Burstyn)-The Roman goddess of the harvest. Diana (Rachael MacFarlane)-The Roman goddess of the hunt. Indian Vishnu (Rob Paulsen)-The king of the Hindu gods. Lakshmi (Kath Soucie)-The queen of the Hindu gods. Sita (Priyanka Chopra)-The daughter-in-law of Vishnu and Rama's wife. Rama (Cam Clarke)-The prince of the Hindu gods and Sita's husband. Ganesha (Corey Burton)-The Hindu elephant god and remover of obstacles. Hanuman (Frank Welker)-The Hindu monkey god. Kali (Grey DeLisle)-The Hindu goddess of destruction. Manasa (Tatyana Ali)-The Hindu goddess of snakes. Shiva (Jess Harnell)-The Hindu god of both destruction and creation. Minor characters Odysseus (Michael Madsen)-The cunning king of Ithaca and a friend of Hippolyta's. Hercules-The strongest man in the world, famed for his twelve labours and who later became one of the gods after his death. He has a nonspeaking cameo in one episode. Thetis (Miriam Margolyes)-A sea nymph and the mother of the legendary warrior Achilles. Eris (Kari Wahlgren)-The goddess of chaos. She was banished from Olympus by Zeus but still retains her immortality. Hecate (Charlene Tilton)-A witch and a banished Olympian goddess. She resides in the Underworld and sometimes assists Hades. Achilles (Yuri Lowenthal)-The hero of the Trojan war, killed after being shot in the heel with an arrow. He appears in one episode. Calypso (Nia Long)-A nymph who kept Odysseus captive for seven years, until she finally released him. Narcissus (Jason Marsden)-A young man famed for loving the sight of his own face. Helios (Kyle MacLachlan)-The original god of the sun, who was eventually replaced by his grandson Apollo. Category:TV Series